Blog użytkownika:Kotka151/My Little Fantasy III - Nightmare Moon
Inne postanowiłam zrobić dyskusje na twmat Luny/Najtmen I The Moon Czemu Lunie odbiło? Niezrozumiane dziecko pragnące uwagi czy okrutny potwór żądny uwielbienia? Dosyć trudne pytanie... Pierwsze pytanie ciągnące za sobą setki kolejnych. Wszystko, co wiemy ogranicza się jak zwykle do trzech wersów ze starej baśni, którą czytała Twilight na początku pierwszego odcinka. Pozwolę sobie zacytować podany tekst z krótkim tłumaczeniem: "Z biegiem czasu młodsza księżniczka poczuła się urażona. W dzień kucyki bawiły się , którym władała jej starsza siostra, ale przesypiały całą jej piękną noc. Pewnego dnia klacz odmówiła schowania księżyca i ustąpienia miejsca świtowi. Starsza księżniczka próbowała do niej przemówić, ale gorycz w sercu młodszej siostry zmieniła ją w nikczemną klacz ciemności - Nightmare Moon. Poprzysięgła ona okryć świat wieczną, nieprzerwaną nocą." To właściwie wszystko, co mamy podane na tacy. Kolejne domysły musimy już zbadać sami. Pierwszy wizerunek Nightmare Moon w serialu Według naszej uporządkowanej z grubsza wiedzy (odsyłam do poprzednich części) Luna i Celestia były wybitnymi czarodziejkami, niezwykle wykształconymi, potężnymi władczyniami Equestrii, które posiadły władzę nad Słońcem i Księżycem, . Jako Alicorn na pewno każda z nich była o wiele potężniejsza niż cała rasa kucyków, którymi rządziła jako księżniczka Equestrii. Luna musiała czuć prestiż i potęgę, z jaką odnosily się do niej ich poddane, ale jej głównym problemem była zazdrość. "Gorycz w młodym sercu" można łatwo zinterpretować jako strach, niedocenienie i chęć dorównania swojej starszej, mądrzejszej i być może bardziej docenianej siostrze. Celestia musiała po prostu podnosić Słońce ku niebu i czekać na oklaski. Każdego dnia kucyki cieszyły się z ciepła i energii, jakie dostarczało dzieło starszej siostry. Dzięki niemu rosły drzewa, dzięki niemu kwitły kwiaty, a małe kuce mogły bawić się całymi dniami bez strachu przed ciemnością, jaką niosła ze sobą "przerażająca" noc. Można powiedzieć, że jako władczyni nocy Luna czuła się jak niedoceniona artystka. Wiele lat musiała spędzić, aby stworzyć i upiększyć swoje starannie doszlifowane dzieło, jakim była przynoszona przez nią noc. Celestia nie musiała nic robić, żeby uszczęśliwić poddanych. Tymczasem Luna najprawdopodobniej włożyła wiele pracy w stworzenie gwiazd błyszczących razem z księżycem. Może to ona układała przepiękne konstelacje, które kuce podziwiały, jeśli nie kładły się zbyt wcześnie. Pracowała nad zorzami polarnymi, czy innymi pięknymi zjawiskami, które mimo swojej urody i rozmachu nigdy nie mogły dorównać małej, płonącej piłce, jaka przewalała się po niebie każdego dnia, kiedy młodszy Alicorn kończył swoje dzieło. Podejrzewam, że mimo równego podziału obowiązków sytuacja na dworze Equestrii wyglądała podobnie do tego, co widzimy w serialu. Wielka i potężna, mądra i szanowana księżniczka Celestia, która wznosi każdego dnia Słońce dla wszystkich swoich poddanych... No i młodsza, równie ważna, ale mniej ceniona Luna trzymająca się w tle siostry i panująca wtedy, kiedy słoneczko postanowi sobie odpocząć. Zbyt wiele obrazków z Luną... zbyt mało miejsca, żeby się nimi dzielić Z drugiej strony jako ktoś, kto żyje na tym świecie już parę (tysięcy) lat powinna być świadoma swojego postępowania i być świadoma tego, że jej nagły, szczeniacki wybryk może skończyć się tragicznie dla wszystkich poddanych, które są w dosyć dużym stopniu uzależnione od Słońca i jego dobroczynnej działalności. Jeśli chodzi o psychikę Luny, to jestem prawie całkowicie pewien, że nie jest ona bez skazy. Klacz chociażby w odcinku 30-tym pokazuje baaaardzo dobitnie, że nie jest w pełni zrównoważona psychicznie i w przeciwieństwie do swojej z natury rozważnej i ostrożnej siostry potrafi działać na podstawie rozbudzonych w danej chwili emocji ("Not enough fun for you??? How about this?"). Jest niesamowicie czuła na punkcie swojej osoby i jest niesamowicie porywcza. (Dzieci się śmieją? ODWOŁAĆ ŚWIĘTO!!! ZNISZCZYĆ IMPREZĘ!!! "Wysłać na księzyc" - Tyrant Celestia) Luna być może nie jest do końca... obliczalna, ale na pewno nie jest też na tyle słaba, aby tak łatwo doprowadzić do otwartej wojny domowej spowodowanej jedynie swoją zazdrością. Bardziej spodziewalbym się tego po Emo-Lunie z odcinka drugiego, ale ważna uwaga... To nie była prawdziwa księżniczka nocy!!! Faust wspominała, że po pierwszym wystąpieniu publicznym młodsza siostra zniknęła na jakiś czas, aby zebrać siły i... "odpocząć" po walce ze swoim wewnętrznym pasożytem, jakim z pewnością była Nightmare Moon. Poza tym księżniczka nie jest aż tak niezrównoważona jak chociażby Mane 6, z których każda przynajmniej raz wykazała się większą podatnością na szaleństwo. Dalej próbuję zrozumieć motywy księżniczki nocy, które skłoniły ją do podjęcia tak drastycznych kroków, jak sprowadzenie wiecznej nocy, która koniec końców musiała prędzej czy później skazać kuce na śmierć głodową z powodu braku roślin i innych rodzajów pożywienia... Niestety im dłużej o tym myślę tym bardziej skłaniam się ku myśleniu, że Lunie coś musiało pomóc w podjęciu decyzji. Czy Luna naprawdę była winna? Nightmare Moon... a może jednak Luna? (Kolejne pytanie fundują... twórcy fanficów, którzy po prostu prześcigają się w liście duchów/diabłów/demonów, jakie mogły zawładnąć księżniczką w chwili, kiedy postanowiła przeciwstawić się siostrze i odmówić opuszczenia Księżyca.) W uniwersum My Little Pony jednogłośnie i niepodzielnie pierwsze skrzypce zawsze gra... magia. To świat, w którym wszelkie zasady fizyki, chemii i innych nauk ścisłych bledną w zestawieniu z wszechobecną magiczną energią, jaka przelewa się strumieniami i przenika przez wszystkie żywe i martwe istoty. Do kontynuacji tego wątku bardzo nakłoniła mnie dosyć żartobliwa, ale jakże trafna praca napisana niegdyś przez Mere, a mianowicie "Bądź miły lub giń" (Link). Ukazuje ona, że w tym niezwykle czułym na odchyły od harmonii świecie wystarczy mały błąd, a magia, zły los, duchy (Windigoes) i wielkie demony uśpione niegdyś w czeluściach ziemi (Discord) mogą dojść do władzy i doprowadzić do przerażającego rozwoju wypadków. Luna, która jest częścią tego świata... Ba... Jest jedną z najpotężniejszych użytkowników tej nieograniczonej energii (magii) musiała liczyć się z tym, że "wielka moc niesie ze sobą wielkie niebezpieczeństwo". Tu również może kryć się powód, dla którego młodsza księżniczka z potężnej, mądrej władczyni zamieniła się ostatecznie w żądną władzy i uwielbienia bestię. Nightmare Moon to niekonieczne alter ego Luny, które obudziło się, kiedy jej samoocena nie była wystarczająco połechtana. Zwłaszcza jej fani bardzo mocno stoją przy stwierdzeniu, że przerażająca Klacz Ciemności to po prostu demon, który po prostu wykorzystał moment słabości Luny po to, żeby opętać księżniczkę i wykorzystać jej słabość i potrzebę uwagi na swoją korzyść. Opętanie przez demona czy jakieś inne siły ułatwia też zrozumienie czemu właściwie Celestia ostatecznie zdecydowała się na tak radykalny krok jak wysłanie siostry na Księżyc. O ileż trudniej przyszłoby to jej, gdyby musiała patrzeć prosto w oczy swojej ukochanej, przerażonej siostry, która pragnęła jedynie większej uwagi i miłości. Dopiero, kiedy miała przed sobą wybór, który dotyczył wysłania siostry na tysiąc lat tułaczki za cenę ochrony setek kucykowych istnień przed pewną śmiercią szale są troszeczkę bardziej wyważone(z drugiej strony tam istnieje magia więc kuce by sobie poradziły.......) Szalona? Hmmm... stawiam raczej na PMS. Kolejne wyraźne pro dla mojej tezy to nowe umiejętności, jakie nabyła Luna w czasie powrotu na Ziemię w pierwszym odcinku. Najsłynniejszą z nich jest przyjmowanie niematerialnej postaci i poruszanie się w mrocznej, złowrogiej chmurze. Wiele razy porzuca materialną formę i lata dookoła w celu podsłuchania bohaterek, bądź zerwania wąsów Steve'a Magneta (nie mogłem się powstrzymać). Poza tym umie stworzyć obraz Shadowbolts, które jak się później okazało są jedynie iluzją, która rozpływa się w ciemnej mgle podobnie jak inne twory, którymi Nightmare Moon próbowała przeszkodzić kucom w dotarciu do zamku. To moce, którymi Celestia i Luna nie dysponują w normalnych warunkach (albo się nimi nie chwalą). Sami oceńcie, czy może to być dowodem na istnienie czegoś, co wpłynęło na Lunę z zewnątrz. Nie dowiemy się nic pewnego, dopóki Hasbro nie wyda stosownego odcinka, bądź komiksu. Ja jednak odsyłam do linka, który podałem wczesniej, gdyż to własnie ta wersja jest najprawdopodobniej najbliższa mojemu sercu. Nie wspominając o tym, że troszeczkę wybiela postać Luny... no i Celestii, która nie jest powodowana zazdrością, tylko chęcią walki z demonem grasującym w sercu siostry. A skoro już o tym wspomniałem... Celestia - Tyranka czy bohaterka Equestrii? Jedna z najtrudniejszych chwil w życiu Celestii. Co musiało spowodować aż takie poświęcenie? "Niechętnie, starsza siostra musiała wykorzystać najpotężniejszą magię znaną kucykom - Elementy Harmonii Używając magii zaklętej w Elementach pokonała swoją młodszą siostrę i wysłała ją na zawsze na Księżyc. Starsza siostra wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność zarówno za Słońce, jak i za Księżyc." Ten krótki fragment w zależności od punktu widzenia może być zinterpretowany zarówno jako dowód na szlachetną postawę Celestii, jak i na jej rządzę władzy i chęci dominacji. Celestia może zostać posądzona o zesłanie siostry na wieczne zesłanie jedynie po to, żeby zagarnąć całą władzę i przejąć wszystkie zasługi i chwałę dla siebie. Inni uznają ją za bohaterkę, która zdecydowała, że dobro ogółu jest ważniejsze niż dobro jej najbliższej osoby, co może ją postawić zarówno jako potwora, który decyduje za kogoś innego o jego życiu, jak i za bohatera, który poświęci swój najcenniejszy skarb, żeby ratować małe, niewinne kucyki. Mało wam różnorakich wyjaśnień? Ha! Istnieją jeszcze ciekawsze teorie spiskowe, które zakładają, że Celestia z wielką chęcią wysłała NMM na Księżyc, aby zająć jej miejsce i ustawić się w centrum, a księga, którą znalazła Twilight, to tylko kłamstwo podstawione, aby wybielić jej wizerunek przed oczami wszystkich czytelników. W końcu musimy jednak przestać bawić się wierszykiem i przejść do czegoś, co pokazuje nam jak zakończyła się historia Nightmare Moon. Mamy możliwość spojrzenia z o wiele dalszej perspektywy, co troszeczkę ułatwia ocenę sytuacji. Tyrant Celestia? Nie! Molestia i Trollestia to już inna sprawa... Tyranka Celestia? Nie kupuję tego. W momencie, kiedy spojrzymy bezpośrednio na końcówkę drugiego odcinka sezonu pierwszego trzeba przyznać, że Celestia miała przepięknie ułożoną intrygę, której głównym zadaniem jest wydostanie księżniczki z jej odległego więzienia. Jak się dowiadujemy później Twilight i jej przyjaciółki od dawna były wyznaczone przez księżniczkę, a ich spotkanie było z góry zaplanowane po to, aby wykorzystać moc Elementów Harmonii do wyzwolenia Luny spod wpływu Nightmare Moon. Może to się wydawać naiwne, ale jakoś wolę spokojnie siedzieć i wierzyć w to, co Celestia wmawia swoim uczennicom. Czemu? Bo to się trzyma kupy. Tłumaczy wszelkie nieścisłości i problemy, na jakie natrafiają twórcy teorii spiskowych o Tyranicy Celestii. Chociażby cytat "We were meant to rule together, little sister" (Miałyśmy rządzić razem, siostro) dosyć jasno pokazuje, że Celestia nie chce zająć jej miejsca. Najłatwiejszym, najpewniejszym rozwiązaniem jest przyznanie, że nie jest ona tyranką, tylko niezwykle mądrą i potężną istotą, która była w stanie bardzo dokładnie ocenić sytuację i nie widziała żadnego innego rozwiązania niż osłabienie Nightmare Moon poprzez wysłanie jej na Księżyc na 1000 lat, a dopiero po zdobyciu odpowiednich sił uwolnienie siostry z jej więzienia. Wracając do koncepcji demona... Nightmare Moon mogła być zbyt potężnym przeciwnikiem, żeby Celestia potrafiła poradzić sobie z pokonaniem jej i wygnaniem Księżniczki Luny. Być może księżniczka wiedziała, że jedynym sposobem na jej pokonanie jest odnalezienie szóstki wybrańców, którzy będą mogli władać Klejnotami Harmonii i doprowadzić do uwolnienia Księżniczki Luny spod wpływu potężnego przeciwnika. Została wysłana na Księzyc w nadziei, że da to wystarczającą dużo czasu, aby Celestia mogła zlecić zadanie wybranej szóstce, która użyje najpotężniejszej kucykowej magii, aby wypędzić Najtmen Mun raz na zawsze z ciała Księżniczki Nocy. Jedyne co pozostaje nam, jeśli chcemy ocenić moralną postawę księżniczki to zdecydowanie czy miała prawo decydować o losie Luny bez jej wiedzy. Była wielkim zagrożeniem, mogła ostatecznie doprowadzić do śmierci setek kuców, to prawda... jednak w teorii miała dokładnie takie same prawo do decydowania o losie poddanych jak jej siostra. Każda, nawet najszlachetniejsza i usprawiedliwiona wszystkimi wymogami moralnymi próba odebrania jej władzy byłaby równoznaczna z podważeniem jej władzy, doprowadzeniem do monarchii absolutnej i wywyższenia się ponad cześć siostry. Koniec końców Celestia postanowiła, że istnieje tylko i wyłącznie jeden własciwy wybór - skomplikowany plan wygnania siostry i wyleczenia jej z nienawiści.Z drógiej strony jej trylogia jest powiedziana jak dlamnie sztucznym głosem więc możliwe że Trolensja Celestia mogła kłamać... Czy te oczy mogą... skazać cały rodzaj kuców na eksterminację? Moje zdanie? Cała historia była w góry zaplanowana i dosyć dobrze przemyślana, dlatego ja osobiście mojej nieusprawiedliwiam poczynania Celestii, która koniec końców mogła dojść do wniosku, że może prżejąć całą władze i odeppchnąć Księżniczjke Lune w cień. Kto dał jej prawo decydować za Lunę? Czemu założyła, że ma prawo zdecydować za nią i zrobić kosztem siostry to, co uważa za słuszne? Niestety nikt... wracamy do punktu wyjścia i nie możemy dojść do porozumienia. Etycy mogą się dalej spierać, ja zostawiam głos... WAM. Niestety w tej historii jest zbyt dużo ciemnych plam, aby jednoznacznie wskazać winę i wydać wyrok. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich części, po napisaniu tego artykułu pojawiło się w mojej głowie więcej kolejnych pytań niż odpowiedzi. Na razie historię Nightmare Moon uważam za dosyć dobrze objaśnioną, ale na pewno nie zakończoną. W kolejnych częsciach na pewno będę często do niej wracał i odnosił się w miarę potrzeb. Dosyć długo zastanawiałem się nad tematem kolejnej części, ale coraz częściej moje przemyślenia kończą się na rozważaniach kim (lub czym) są główne bohaterki serialu... wybrana szóstka kucyków, które zostały połączone magicznie jeszcze zanim się pierwszy raz spotkały, a koniec końców dostały w swoje kopyta najpotężniejszą magię znaną kucom. Temat niemożliwy do wyczerpania (w końcu każdy odcinek dostarcza nowego materiału do przemyśleń), ale koniec końców trzeba go poruszyć, żeby nie musieć stać w miejscu, kiedy rozmowa schodzi na ich tematy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach